1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealant for sealing fine cracks and cavities in a pipeline for distributing gas, water or the like and at the same time internally coating the pipeline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of sealing fine cracks and cavities in a pipeline and at the same time internally coating the pipeline with a foamed sealant is already known and is used when leakage has occurred or is likely to occur in pipelines, particularly those for distributing gas. The known method comprises the steps of supplying and filling a pipeline with a foamed sealant of the aqueous emulsion type whereby the sealant penetrates the leaking point, passing air through the pipeline to discharge an excess amount of the sealant, the rest of the sealant remaining adhered to the interior wall of the pipeline, and finally allowing the residual sealant to cure.
This method is far more efficient than the old method of replacing a leaking pipeline portion or filling the pipeline with a sealant in liquid state. However, it is required today to shorten the time for repair work.